


If Nico Is A Dragon

by makebei



Series: Dragon [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, M/M, dragon fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei





	

1  
“看你的蓝眼睛……你是一条芬兰种！”  
“不不不！”Nico摇头晃脑，“我不是芬兰种！我是德国种！我会喷火！你看！”说着，他张大嘴巴，鼓起肚皮。只见一团隐约的红色从他的肚子里升起，经过喉咙，到达布满利齿的嘴巴，最后——喷出了一团拇指那么大的火焰。  
“怎么样？”Nico结束了他的表演，兴奋地寻求观众的意见。  
“额，很……很可爱。”Lewis抓耳挠腮，想了好久，终于找到了一个不那么伤人（好吧，是伤龙）的形容词。  
“.……什么？”Nico瞪大了眼睛。可爱？这是用来形容男孩的词吗？他可是一条英勇帅气的金龙，绝对跟可爱沾不上半点关系！  
“嘿，听我说，”Lewis想拍拍他的脑袋，但是够不着，于是拍了拍他的爪子。“你很有天赋，就是还缺少练习。”他摸了摸系在腰间的剑。  
“想跟我一起去探险吗？”他抬头，认真地看着眼前这条略显稚嫩的龙。“我想要成为整个大陆最强的剑士。”  
Nico被他这样看着，只觉得心跳得快得可怕。对着这样一双眼睛，他无法拒绝。

 

2  
“据说芬兰种是世界上最孤傲的龙，他们从不跟人类交流。”  
“谁说的？”Nico嗤笑着摇了摇脑袋。“你们都被他们的假象迷惑了。最孤傲的龙？最懒惰的龙还差不多。”  
他瘪了瘪嘴，继续道：“他们不说话可不是孤傲，而是因为懒得开口。对他们来说，每天最重要的事情就是睡觉和喝酒。对了，如果你给他一瓶伏特加，我以龙神塞纳的名义发誓，他肯定能跟你说上一整天！”  
Lewis听得目瞪口呆。好吧，也许他对龙的确没有他以为的那么了解。  
“那你们德国种呢？听说你们可是脾气最火爆的龙，看见蓝色就会忍不住喷火。”  
“胡说！”Nico气得喷了下鼻息。“这简直是诽谤！我们可是整个大陆脾气最温和的龙！我们只是讨厌荷兰种而已！他们是最讨人厌的蓝龙！”

 

3  
“你喜欢啤酒？”Lewis诧异地看着眼前化成人形的龙灌下了这家小酒馆的黑啤。  
“我可是德国种，德国种都喜欢啤酒。”说着龙打了个酒嗝。“你要来一杯吗？”


End file.
